I Can't Believe I Ate The Whole Thing
Overview I Can't Believe I Ate The Whole Thing, often abbreviated to ICBIATWT, is MC Frodo's sophomore album, recorded while Frodo was still learning to control his rap abilities. Due to the multiple timelines that Frodo inadvertently created throughout the album. it can be seen as the source of all chaos and uncertainty that exists with the multiverse. The album follows Frodo through a time-traveling, body-hopping, dimension-spanning quantum haze, as he desperately struggles to retain some degree of sanity in a world that seems incapable of offering him anything but confusion, torment, and total chaos. Track Listing #Now That I'm At The Top Of My Game #Out Of Control #Lonesome Fro #Acetone Rash #Cannibalistic (feat. Cherrybombastic, Hardest Pig, & Straight Outta Cameron) #Take Apart The Boys #Doris Cunningham #Hip Hop Mental Breakdown #I Can't Believe I Ate The Whole Thing #No Pay No Love #Stuck In The Basement With The Lights Off #Thank God, It's Finally Over #Hank Panky-Flu Season-Do The Seagull Plot Summary The album was recorded when MC Frodo's producer/kidnapper/caretaker/dead person/researcher/manager Josh built a time machine in an attempt to make a high-quality rap album and reap the benefits of essentially having a hip-hop servant. This plan backfired, however, when MC Frodo attempted to take control of the time machine and use it to return to Comic Con 2012, in order to stop Josh from infecting him with the parasite. With no experience piloting such advanced tech, Frodo presses the wrong button, and the time machine spirals out of control, scattering Frodo's mind across dimensions. He meets multiple versions of Josh and lives through hundreds of different scenarios, each one representing a different path Frodo could have (and, through this split in reality, has) taken in life. The presence of Frodo existing in so many realities at once causes mass instability between the universes, essentially creating a massive network of mirror dimensions. While they were previously separate, the new dimensions are now interwoven and can be passed through with the right know-how. By the end of the album, MC Frodo's mind has re-grounded itself into a single vessel, but not before his mind-hopping adventure has opened The Rift. The body that Frodo has found himself in, however, happens to be right next to the woods in which he recorded Singing Career. Frodo hears himself and Josh recording the track, but before he can intervene and save his past self, he is abducted by a mysterious ship, beginning his next journey. Connection to the assassination of John Fitzgerald Kennedy While he was hopping across dimensions, MC Frodo happened to come into one where he met a twin brother that he hadn't known in any other previously visited universe. The man had a plan: to set up Frodo and have him take the fall for the assassination of his old high school bully, John Fitzgerald Kennedy. The plan was highly orchestrated and involved a team of dozens of informants and hired guns. The plan was a success, but the time machine sent Frodo's mind into a different body before he could be framed as the one who actually pulled the trigger, leaving his twin to hastily make last minute changes to the plan which forced him to instead frame Lee Harvey Oswald, and then later have him killed remotely by Jack Ruby while he himself was in hiding. This man later went on to swear revenge against Frodo, taking up a new mantle... "VRDMS..." Appearances Category:MC Frodo Albums